The Soldier and The Bandit
by TheForgottensTime
Summary: Chakal comes back and wants revenge on San Angel and Joaquin and his friends,but he doesn't want to make an entrance and fail like the last time,so he sends A,beautiful,dangerous follower named Neveah Perez to kill Joaquin and retrieve the medal for unfinished business. But what happens when the assassin fall for the target? Can Neveah finish the job?
1. Chapter 1

**Knock knock! "Who's there?" Hailey! "hailey who?" Hailey a cab I gotta get home!Bada TSS! Haha no but really it's me . Do you get the joke tho?Cause you hail a cab!**

(Neveah pov)

I am Neveah Perez. Raised by The great Bandit King Chakal!He is practically my father. You may think Chakal is dead...No he isn' ,at least not anymore. Chakal once again cheated Xibalba for his life. I never thought a Death god could be so stupid!At least the Sugar Skull has an idea about the risk of Making a wager with Chakal. Xibalba is a moron. Chakal has come back and isn't very happy. He wants revenge on the pathetic heroes of San Angel!Especially on the one who stole his Mondragon!That little liar is still considered a damn hero even after lying his whole life! Stupid people!Chakal has given me strict orders to kill Joaquin and whoever gets in the way!I kill him,take the medal back to Chakal and watch this town burn to nothing but memories. Then maybe watch a few people beg for their pitiful lives. Better yet, I will make them beg.

I walked into the town square of San Angel counting the money I stole from a few were so unaware about it!Losers. I noticed a statue of the liars papa. I spit on it when no one was watching. I wiped my black sleeves from my dress shirt. I like the color black. So over my black shirt I wear a black vest and black pants tucked into black boots. I am known as the _la buena noche Bandido. _(the good night bandit). I like telling people "good night" before killing my trade mark. No one knows who I never will,either. I always write _buenas noches_ before I leave either on the wall in blood or imprinted in the victims arm. But enough about my evil reputation.

On the other side of the statue music played loudly. A guitar and trumpet over powered the other instruments. I walked around to see a group of performers and the civilians dancing and are they doing that for?They have no reason to celebrate! The one playing the guitar I recognized as Manolo Sanchez. His music has been...trending. I frowned. A friend of Joaquin's is here. That means he himself is here somewhere. I looked to a group of women squealing like school girls. Found him.

"Excuse me,Ladies."he says. .I felt a taste on my tounge that resembled Venom. If I were a snake I'd slither around his ankles and bite him. "Oh Joaquin!If you could spare a moment with me-"a woman started. "I'd love to,but I'm busy with Maria and Manolo."he declines kindly. They were all pretty but they try to hard.I have beauty and I tend to use it to rob perverted men. But in this case I red to have "innocent beauty".so to speak. I walked into the square backwards watching the statue as if it would come to life and snitch on me. As I turned around someone bumped into me. I fell to the ground.I pulled out my knife and pointed it at the imbecile from the ground ready to cut his ankles. "You better watch it,you-"

"Oh I'm sorry!"he said helping me up. I groaned.I looked at stranger with a glare. My eyes widened when I realized I was face to face with my target. His green eyes made me flinch i couldn't look away from them.I want to say thy pierced my soul,but I don't have one to pierce nor did I feel threatened or pierced. "I-Umm...I-"he stammered. I didn't say a word. He got to one knee and apologized. "Please forgive my clumsiness,Señorita."he kissed my hand. I stealthily put my knife back into my pocket. snapping out of it I looked away. "Apology accepted,just get off the ground,You're not proposing."I snapped. I felt so humiliated! He smiled at me.I tensed up. "I'm sorry for embarrassing you."he apologized again,this time standing up. I could hear The Sanchez boy singing. "You...should let me make it up to me take you out."he offered. I was about to say "Over my dead body."but I realized how this is a good thing. The closer I get to him,the easier It will be to kill him. And no one would suspect the murderer to be the lover. At least not at first. It would take them a few days to realize it was me,but I'd be gone and when their Army comes looking for me it could be even easier to burn this place down! ITS BRILLIANT!PERFECTO! Chakal will be most pleased and I will be under his eternal favor!

I smiled at him. "Of course!I would love to."I agreed. "Excellent,but I need to know my Date's name."he smirked. "My name is Neveah."I gave him my real name because no one is going to know any "Abigail" or "Briana". "I am Joaquin Mondragon."he introduced himself. "Nice to meet you. I don't have any clothes."I for a date I need a stupid dress. "That's okay. I guess that means we should start the date early."he flirted. "Okay. How about I take you to _la rosa_ it's a wonderful restaurant."he says. "No,sounds expensive."I declined. "I always get into fights at fancy restaurants."I admitted. Joaquin chuckled. It took me a while to realize I was actually smiling at the fool. I need to get my act together.

"Okay,you pick a place!"he said. I smirked." I over heard you saying you had plans." He shrugged."Well,not anymore."he said nervously. "Just pick a place!Any place! my place!"he joked. I walked my fingers up his chest. "Maybe one day,but for now the place should be the bar."his eyes widened at my choice of place. It was quickly replace with a smirk. "How many shots can you take?"he asked. "More than you."I said. He laughed at my reply. This was going to be easier than I thought. He's going to walk right into my web and he doesn't see it! Joaquin gestured me to follow him. "We'll see,Neveah,we will see."

**Knock knock! "Who's there!" Ya. "Ya who?" Why are you so excited? It's just me. Hey so I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 just to get to know you

Joaquin and Neveah sat across from each other with a bottle of tequila between tried not to stare at her. But she was so...pretty. Joaquin's eye fell upon a scar on her left cheek. It wasnt big or ugly. It was just a straight and barely noticeable. Joaquin accidentally made eye contact and cleared his throat.

Joaquin wasn't sure why he asked her he just wants to know why she's in san why she chose to come in the beginning of knew this girl wouldn't swoon over him if he told her his stories. Clearly she wasn't that type. _Lets see,she wears pants...carries a sword...is ggorgeous,stubborn,a little rude and 's no WAY she'd be like the other women she would get along with Maria,then again the fact that theyre both stubborn...it can end 's natural...I guess that's good? But why do I like her so much I don't even know her. Yeesh,its like a bigger,buffer,stronger version of cupid came and punched me in the face!And after that punch i fell and I haven't gotten back up. Dammit._

There had been silence for 15 minutes now aand neither had said a word!They would steal a few glances when the other wasn't looking.

The only words that were spoken was when they walked in and they werent even to Joaquin recalls it,it went..."Uépa!Look!Joaquin's got a girlfriend!Ay!Dont let Manolo see her,you might lose another one to your best friend!"A drunk shouted and received laughs from growled under his ,Neveah pulled her sword out and says very offended " .Not his girlfriend!"

"Not yet." HThe soldier muttered under his would've let her finnish,but he still had to do his didn't say anything as the man looked at Joaquin for roles his eyes and dragged Neveah to a table in the back of the bar and the men started chuckling as they walked away.

Now they sat and bathed in awkwardness. Neither said a word and it was not didn't want to tell her stories,he was sure she had already heard of cleared his throat and caught her attention,... Somewhat. She looked up from balancing a knife on the table her eyelids half closed and looked disinteresteddisinterested.

"Soooo...Neveah," her name "where're you from?"Joaquin broken the awkward eyes widened alitted.

" A town that no longer exists."_GEEZ!no wonder she's so hhard core! Just like me...no familia._

" .And does this town have a name?"

"Does it _matter_?" She asked with a hint of irritation in her voice.

Joaquin put his hands up quickly in defense."I was just asking!"he said quickly not wanting to saw how she reacted when she gets offended.

When Neveah apologized,she felt hated that about shes shown kindness she returns its an honorable trait for a bandit(and is sure to get other bandits on your side)Neveah was supposed to be a brutal assisin and yet she can't help but feed a small hungry kitten her last meal than eat it and save her was she supposed to kill this guy!?Then again the closer she gets to him,the easier access to his . He's always surrounded by adoring fans and women,and she can't imagine the gossip and rumors that will grow if she goes to Joaquin's house _alone together. _

Neveah recovered quickly and put her knife down."Sorry,I'm still pissed."Joaquin nodded and chuckled. "Well,I just might let you bop him one before we go!" Neveah chuckled. "Really?"

"Well,yeah! If he says something and if he doesn't leave before we do."

"But,that's won't arrest me?" She tilted her head."you don't have,like,codes?"

Joaquin grinned."Nah!I don't think they count if noone tells General Posada!"

Neveah smirked at ,hso you're not a goodie-good!"she raised her looked boastful "Well,I have my dark side." He bragged,making Neveah laugh. _She has a good sense of humor!_,Joaquin thought.

Neveah took a drink from the looked at her like she was crazy!

" ." he gaped at smirked and slid the bottle towards him."You think youre tough,soldier?Try doin' that!"she challenged him.

Joaquin grabbed the bottle."You're on,chica!"

Neveah slammed her cup on the table."Wh-whats the score!"she counted his fingers and them up."This many!"he laughed. "Damn!You lost count!"she fixed his Sombrero.

" Haha!I think..you've had enough,veah."

"Did you just-did you just nick name me?!" She flustered."Hah!I guess I did!"he leaned forward."What are you gonna do about it!"

Neveah leaned in closer so their lips were almost touching."I'm gonna..."she leaned in then...she backed away quickly andpulled Joaquins Sombrero over his face then pulled his cape over his head!Joaquin fixed himself and playfully glared at her.

Neveah sat back in her seat."I'm gonna live with it!"she said cooly.

"Well,good,cause you're going to have to." Neveah rested her elbows on the table.

"Imma give you a nick name!" She smirked.

Joaquin groaned."Nooo!Don't,for the sake of man-kind,don't!"he begged.

Neveah awwed."Oh!You're so cute when you beg!"she patted his head.

Joaquin blushed."Thank you for saving man-kind."

"Oh,I hate man-kind,shoot everyone can burn,but someone has to protect you!" She took drink."You soumd like someone I know."he said,ththinking of Xibalba with LA Muerte.

"But I will give you a nickname and I will call you "Musty!" She said."Musty?"Joaquin scoffed.

"Yes,you're mustache speaks to me!And tells me to call you that!" She grabbed her hand."Well,you're all the way over there,wouldn't you have to lean in closer."he flirted. Neveah pulled away and was back to her hardcore self.

"Nice try,I'm not gonna throw myself at you like all those stupid women." She crossed her arms.

Joaquin frowned."What!?"Neveah sounded irrated.

Joaquin looked at her."Nothing,its just... No one give my breard any attention!"he pretended to sob.

Neveah smirked."Well,this entire time you've been talking about your mustache!"she said.

"Oh true true!" He said. Joaquin looked at the cleared her throat."We should go,its getting late."she said.

"Yeah,we should, I'll walk you home." He said,helping her stand.

As they walked towards the only door Neveah had a question."Joaquin,who's Manolo?"she asked. The same drunk from earlier laughed loudly,not knowing the odd couple had a plan if he said anything."WHAT'D I TELL YOU!?"he laughed loudly.

Neveah looked at Joaquin and he nodded. He leaned down to her ear. "Make it fast and do it hard." He whispered.

Neveah smirked as she walks to the man. He wasn't paying attention.A few men watched her carefully.

Neveah tapped the drunk on theshoulder,the man turned around and before her said anything. POW! Neveah punched his teeth in! Neveah rubbed her knuckles as the large man fell on the floor infront of his friends. Their eyes averted from their friend on the floor to the woman smirking proudly."There,now you know what your teeth taste like."

Joaquin took her armand they stepped over the drunk and now k.o man on the left the bar in silence and man in the bar didnt say a word. Except for one. And it was nothing offensive.

"DdaaaaaaaaaayyyyyUMM!" Someone exclaimed.

As Joaquin walked with his new friend, they didnt unlock arms.


	3. Chapter 3 security

**Sorry if words are misplaced or deleted. I now own the book of life on google playstore!YAY!I waited from December to January for 't spend a dime!Worth it! Can't wait to own it on DVD blu-Ray.**

Neveah didn't say a word as they both sat by Captain Mondragon's town square was empty and the full moon lit up the would clearly be able to see the ground and the shadows the blue moon again silence crept up on wasn't awkward,they were both glad about , that didn't stop Joaquin from twiddling with his medals nervously.

"So,I still didn't get a name." Joaquin nugded frowned.

"Why is it so important to you,Joaquin?" She asked.

"Well...l...I just want to is it so important that I don't know,Neveah." He replied with the same .

Neveah felt her chest tighten."Because, " her voice lowered, "I can't remember." Her voice was almost a felt didn't mean to take her didn't say far as he knew he had to apologize.

"Neveah..Im sorry...I didn't mean to-"Joaquin was cut off by a 's hands curled into fists on her lap.

She couldn't stand crying. Especially,in front of people,but she couldn't stand taking about something she couldn't remember,either. Not to remember anything not fun,its very frustrating.

The alcohol had taken down her gaurds,her defenses, mind's security had been hacked and now secret information was spilling.

Joaquin wasn't sure how to comfort this ,he just put an arm around her.

**i feel like ending early today.**


End file.
